Friends
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Ya, benar kata pemilik kedai sake tadi, Matsumoto merasa beruntung memiliki Taichou seperti Hitsugaya Toushiro—yang ternyata sangat peduli padanya. For Vivariation Festival! RnR?


Lelaki berambut putih itu masih juga duduk di sana. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah alat tulis dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kertas. Pikirannya sekarang ini hanya tertuju pada kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di hadapannya.

Bahkan, kalau dilihat dari arah depan, hanya tumpukan kertas itu saja yang terlihat—padahal dirinya ada di belakang kertas-kertas tersebut.

Lalu, tangan kanannya berhenti menulis sebentar dan meletakkan alat tulisnya begitu saja di atas kertas laporan divisi.

Matanya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kantor divisi 10 hari itu.

Rasanya sepi.

Ada yang kurang di sana.

Ia—lelaki yang memiliki nama Hitsugaya Toushiro—menghela napas sejenak dan berkata pelan, "Lagi-lagi dia tidak masuk."

Friends

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Blue Tomorrow, _sang_ by, Super Junior M

Poem at the end of the story © William Fransiscus Theonardo Malissa Rante Marampa, my classmate. William, your poem is so sweet :)

**xxx**

For Vivariation Festival

Head X Subordinate

Hitsugaya Toushiro X Matsumoto Rangiku

Alasan ? Simple –lagi-. Pertama karena Hitsugaya itu **Taichou divisi 10** dan Matsumoto itu **Fukutaichou divisi 10**, cocok dengan tema **HeadXSubordinate**.

Dan juga karena ide yang saya dapatkan lagi-lagi ide cerita sedih –_Gawd_, saya memang udah jodoh sama cerita sedih gini- serta berhubungan dengan Ichimaru Gin, keputusannya jatuh pada pair ini –yang mengandung Matsumoto di dalamnya (?)- dan lagipula saya jarang melihat pair ini di FBI –alasan sotoy-

Genre Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Rated T.

With AR and _maybe_ a little bit Out-Of-Character

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

Seusai berkata demikian, Hitsugaya memundurkan kursinya dan beranjak berdiri. Tak sedikit pun ia merenggangkan badannya—mengingat bahwa ia lama sekali duduk di sana.

Matanya menatap ke bawah dan memikirkan perempuan itu—yang tak lain adalah fukutaichou-nya sendiri, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Ia kembali menghela napas dan terus memikirkan kenapa wakil-nya itu lagi-lagi tidak turun kerja.

"Apa karena pengaruh Ichimaru?" dialog monolog terlontar dari mulut Hitsugaya tanpa di sadarinya.

Ya, Ichimaru Gin. Siapa pun di Sereitei tahu bahwa dia adalah satu dari 3 pengkhianat Sereitei—selain Sousuke Aizen dan Kaname Tousen—yang sudah di hukum mati sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

Dan sekarang, kenapa Hitsugaya berpikir bahwa pengaruh Matsumoto tidak masuk adalah karena Ichimaru Gin?

Lagi-lagi, siapa pun tahu bahwa Matsumoto dan Ichimaru berteman baik sejak mereka kecil—di mana Ichimaru dulu pernah menyelamatkan Matsumoto yang sempat tergeletak di jalanan.

Bukan hanya pengaruh persahabatan sejak kecil, tapi kali ini menyambung pada suatu perasaan di mana Matsumoto mencintai Ichimaru seumur hidupnya—walau ia tahu semua orang di Sereitei membenci lelaki yang selalu tersenyum tersebut.

Dan sekarang, karena tidak masuknya Matsumoto, Hitsugaya terpaksa bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Memangnya mudah mengerjakan tugas kapten dan tugas wakil sekaligus dan hanya dalam waktu satu hari? Semua orang pun tahu itu sulit—sekali pun di tanyakan pada seorang kapten profesional.

"Mungkin… aku harus mencarinya," ujar Hitsugaya lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari kantornya dan mulai ber-_shunpo_.

**xxx**

Hitsugaya memandang perempuan di hadapannya, ia adalah perempuan terakhir yang telah di tanyai tentang keberadaan Matsumoto.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas jawabannya, Kuchiki," ujar Hitsugaya.

"Ya, sama-sama Hitsugaya-taichou," balas Kuchiki Rukia lalu membungkuk hormat pada ketua divisi 10 itu sebelum kembali kantornya lagi.

Tak lama—setelah berdiam di sana, menunggu Kuchiki Rukia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya—ia lalu mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tch, sial. Kemana perginya fukutaichou pemalas itu?" tanyanya di tengah kekesalannya.

Ya, ia telah bertanya pada seluruh orang dari gotei 13 mengenai keberadaan Matsumoto, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Ia tidak menemukan jawaban selain kata, "Tidak."

"Ke mana lagi aku harus mencarinya?" tanya Hitsugaya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan entah kenapa, di saat itu ia sempat merutuki pada dirinya sendiri lantaran tidak bisa menemukan reiatsu perempuan berambut coklat bergelombang itu.

"Ya sudahlah, aku pergi ke sana saja."

**xxx**

Hitsugaya menegak ludahnya sebentar saat melihat sebuah pintu di depan matanya. Tinggal membuka pintu tersebut, Hitsugaya akan tahu apa saat itu Matsumoto ada di rumahnya apa tidak—walau sebenarnya ia ragu karena tidak terasa sedikit pun reiatsu Matsumoto dari dalam.

Ia memegang pembuka pintu dengan agak ragu dan memutarnya.

KRIET!

Suara berdecit terdengar saat pintu itu perlahan Hitsugaya dorong ke dalam dan…

Tampak tak ada siapa pun di dalamnya.

Hanya sebuah sofa lusuh dengan sebuah meja makan—serta beberapa botol sake yang berserakan di atasnya, apa itu termasuk hitungan benda?

Tampak sebuah belokan ke dalam, mungkin menuju kamar tidur atau kamar mandi—mungkin. Namun Hitsugaya yakin, Matsumoto tidak ada di dalam sana.

Lagi-lagi ia mendecakkan lidah dan mengumpatkan kata "Sial" beberapa kali. _Yeah_, tabiat tidak baik yang sebenarnya seorang kapten sekali pun pasti memilikinya.

"Huh. Kalau begini adanya, pasti dia ada di sana," kata Hitsugaya lalu menatap tajam ke luar rumah.

Entah kenapa, ia begitu membenci tempat yang akan di kunjunginya berikutnya.

**xxx**

Hitsugaya berjalan menelusuri pertokoan dengan bangunan kayu yang ada di kiri dan kanannya. Beberapa orang melihatnya dan saling berbisik dengan orang di sebelahnya.

Mungkin mereka merasa bingung.

Bingung karena baru kali seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro menginjakkan kakinya di wilayah pertokoan tersebut.

Hitsugaya mendengus di luarnya dan berucap kesal dalam hatinya, "_Memang mereka selalu memperhatikan tengek bengek tidak jelas seperti itu?_"

Lalu, saat matanya mengerdakan pandangan—yang berusaha mencari suatu bangunan—seseorang menghampirinya.

"Apa yang anda sedang cari?" tanyanya—yang Hitsugaya ketahui adalah salah seorang shinigami penjaga Rokungai.

"Tidak… hanya saja saya mencari sebuah kedai minuman di sini, apa kau tahu tempatnya?" tanya Hitsugaya tanpa banyak berbasa-basi.

Shinigami itu mengernyitkan dahi dan bertanya balik, "Apa yang di jual di kedai itu?"

Alis Hitsugaya terangkat sebelah. "Layaknya… sake?" katanya ragu—mengingatnya hanya minuman itu yang sering di minum oleh Matsumoto.

"Oh, kalau itu hanya satu buah kedai yang menjualnya! Anda lihat bangunan kecil di sana?" shinigami itu menunjuk salah satu bangunan yang berada agak jauh, "Di sana tempatnya."

"Lagipula tadi saya melihat fukutaichou anda pergi ke sana juga dan masuk ke kedai tersebut bersama seorang lelaki," lanjutnya.

Mata emerald Hitsugaya membesar.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih kalau begitu!" serunya lalu segera berlari meninggalkan shinigami itu—bahkan sebelum shinigami tersebut mengatakan "Sama-sama" padanya.

Hitsugaya tersenyum.

'_Ternyata kau di sana Matsumoto, awas kalau aku menemukanmu!_' Batinnya.

**xxx**

Dengan tatapan tidak senang, Hitsugaya memasuki bangunan kecil itu. Bahkan saat baru melangkah kakinya, Hitsugaya sudah bisa menghirup bau sake dari arah dalam.

"Cih, lebih baik aku segera menarik fukutaichou itu lalu segera keluar dari tempat ini," ujarnya lagi lalu melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat ke arah dalam.

Namun, justru sesosok lelaki yang berjalan agak sempoyongan yang ditemuinya.

"Hisagi Shuuhei!" seru Hitsugaya—hingga membuat lelaki itu menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Kau kah, itu?" tanyanya lalu memegang kepalanya sebentar—kelihatannya dia merasakan sakit kepala setelah minum-minum.

"Ya itu memang aku. Hei kau tahu di mana Matsumoto?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi dan agaknya, ia tidak terlalu mengharapkan jawaban dari orang yang sekarang pikirannya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"Dia ada di ujung sana, di salah satu meja di sana. Tampaknya dia mengalami masalah berat," jawab Hisagi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar.

Ya, tebakan Hitsugaya benar. Matsumoto sedang ada masalah.

"Kau tahu masalah apa itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Hisagi mengangkat bahu dan menjawab acuh tak acuh, "Entahlah. Agaknya, ini berhubungan Ichimaru-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou tahu kan?" dia balik bertanya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Tebakannya benar lagi.

"Ya sudahlah, saya kembali dulu ke kantor, permisi Hitsugaya-taichou," ujarnya lalu berjalan melewati Hitsugaya setelah memberi salam.

Hitsugaya mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati meja yang di tunjuk Hisagi.

Memang benar, tampak Matsumoto sedang meminum botol sakenya—untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Matsumoto," panggil Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto tidak menggubris panggilan itu, ia justru menaruh minuman dan mengambil minuman baru.

Kembali menegak sake tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya—lagi.

"Matsumoto!" teriak Hitsugaya—walau dengan suara yang agaknya belum terlalu tinggi.

Matsumoto lagi-lagi tidak menggubrisnya. Seolah teriakan itu hanyalah angina lewat yang mengibarkan rambutnya sedikit.

BRAK!

"MATSUMOTO!"

Gabungan dari suara gebrakan meja dan suaranya yang melengking membuat fukutaichou-nya itu akhirnya terlonjak kaget dan menatap gugup ke arahnya.

"Ta-taichou? Ke-kenapa taichou ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja untuk mencarimu, _baka_! Kau kira kau bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaan itu dan minum-minum tidak jelas di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara keras.

**xxx**

Matsumoto memandang gugup kaptennya. Ya baru kali ia melihat taichou-nya yang satu itu benar-benar marah padanya.

"_Gomenasai_, taichou," ujarnya pelan.

Namun, bukannya selesai sampai di sana, kenyataannya justru semakin buruk.

"Kau kira dengan minta maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini?" kata Hitsugaya semakin marah.

"Lagipula, aku bingung. Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini? Apa ini karena Ichimaru?" lanjutnya lagi.

Matsumoto tercekat. Entah kenapa ia takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan hal yang membuat hancur hidupnya.

Hitsugaya menghela napas—seolah mengerti arti diamnya Matsumoto. "Kau tidak perlu menjawab, aku sudah tahu jawabannya," ujarnya pelan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kau konyol. Kenapa juga kau masih terjebak di masa lalu?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

Matsumoto mengangkat bahu lalu menyeka air matanya yang mulai turun. "Aku tidak tahu taichou. Rasanya terlalu sulit untuk lepas dari ikatan masa lalu itu," jawabnya dengan nada pasrah.

.

_Dao le ming tian ni jiu li kai wo shen bian_

_Dao le ming tian du zi xiang liu xin xu yuan_

_Xiang yi chang dian ying de wan jie pian_

_Wo men de jie ju ying yan lei shui de yu yan_

_Sui le yi di de nuo yan ping cou bu hui de zuo tian_

_Ke wo reng qi dai qi ji hui chu xian, oh no_

_Er ni shen ying yue lai yue yuan_

.

**When it's tomorrow, you will leave my side**

**When it's tomorrow, I will wish upon a shooting star alone**

**Just like the ending of a movie**

**Our ending fulfilled the prediction of tears**

**Broken promises all over the ground, the yesterday that cannot be pieced together again**

**But I still look forward to the appearance of a miracle, oh no**

**Your shadow is drifting further and further away**

.

Hitsugaya mendecakkan lidah—memang, jawaban Matsumoto itu bukanlah harapannya. Di tambah lagi dengan menangisnya fukutaichou-nya itu membuatnya merasakan setitik perasaan bersalah di sudut hatinya.

"Menangislah Matsumoto, mungkin dengan menangis… kau akan merasa lega," ujarnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

Matsumoto terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya ia mengerti. Ya, tangisnya terdengar kembali. Pelan—namun menyayat hati.

Di sela isak tangisnya, ia membisikkan pengakuannya dengan hati-hati, "Gin, aku mencintaimu."

Pengakuan yang Matsumoto harap, Gin dapat mendengarnya dari tempatnya di sana.

**xxx**

Hitsugaya membiarkan Matsumoto menangis sepuasnya.

Mungkin dengan begitu, beban yang ada di dalam hatinya bisa terlepas sedikit demi sedikit—begitulah pikir Hitsugaya.

**xxx**

Matsumoto nampak lebih tenang sekarang, matanya masih nampak sendu dan ia tidak juga berbicara untuk sekadar mencairkan keheningan di tengahnya dan taichou-nya.

"Ini sudah sore—" ucapan itu membuatnya menatap taichou-nya, "—mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

Hitsugaya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan terlebih dahulu keluar dari tempat tersebut. Sedangkan Matsumoto masih perlu membayar minuman kepada salah satu kakek pemilik kedai tersebut.

"Tampaknya, taichou-mu itu sangat perduli padamu. Karena seumur hidupku, baru kali ini ada seorang taichou gotei 13 yang akan mencari fukutaichou-nya sampai ke sini," kata sang kakek sambil terkekeh.

Matsumoto hanya bisa tersenyum dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**xxx**

"Kau lambat sekali, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Hitsugaya saat Matsumot baru menghampirinya setelah ia harus menunggu beberapa menit.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku harus membayar minuman itu dulu," jawab Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai berjalan—kembali memasuki wilayah Sereitei.

"Hei Matsumoto, kenapa kau masih saja sedih?" tanya Hitsugaya saat melihat wajah wakil-nya yang masih nampak sendu tersebut.

Matsumoto hanya diam walau akhirnya tersenyum dan bertanya tanpa ragu, "Benarkah begitu taichou? Padahal aku merasa lebih baik dari yang tadi."

Hitsugaya tersenyum miris—agaknya merasakan senyum terpaksa yang terukir di wajah Matsumoto. Yah, memang, saat ini Matsumoto berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang tapi bukan begini caranya bukan?

"Sudahlah Matsumoto, kau tidak perlu membohongiku seperti itu," katanya lalu berjalan lebih cepat.

Matsumoto merasa kata-kata itu menohoknya. Ya, ia memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apa yang di rasakannya kepada orang lain, semuanya selalu saja terbongkar.

Bahkan sebelum Gin di hukum mati, ia sempat untuk mengutarakan semua perasaannya di depan Matumoto karena tahu Matsumoto butuh penjelasan terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"_Jangan pernah bersedih sesudah aku pergi, Matsumoto. Aku berjanji, aku akan terus bersamamu setelah ini. Karena aku mencintaimu."_

"Matsumoto," panggil Hitsugaya saat melihat wajah wakil-nya yang kembali sedih.

"Kau tidak bisa terus begini Matsumoto, kau mengerti bukan? Kau juga mengerti bukan kalau ini justru membuatmu semakin merasa bersedih? Kau tahu bukan kalau kau justru melanggar janjimu padanya?" ujar Hitsugaya.

Ya, kebetulan saat Gin mengutarakan semuanya, Hitsugaya berdiri di belakang pilar dan mendengar semuanya. Semua janji dan isak tangis dari Matsumoto.

Matsumoto tetap berjalan walau dengan kepala tertunduk menghadap tanah, tanpa sadar ia bergumam dengan suara lirihnya. "Tapi taichou, Gin berjanji akan terus bersamaku setelah ini, padahal sekarang jelas-jelas ia pergi dariku—dari sisiku."

Hitsugaya tersenyum—walau ia tahu senyumnya itu takkan di lihat oleh Matsumoto. "Gin memang ada, ia masih di sini Matsumoto. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

Matsumoto mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat butir air matanya yang jatuh dari sudut matanya. "Gin… Gin ada di sini?" koreksinya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Ya dia di sini. Tapi bukan dalam bentuk shinigami, bukan dalam bentuk roh. Ia ada di sini dalam bentuk kenangan, di sebuah tempat yang khusus hanya untuknya—" Hitsugaya menatap lurus ke arah Matsumoto, "—di dalam hatimu."

Matsumoto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan kapten-nya. Karena ia selalu menyangkal itu semua.

Tapi untuk kali ini, ia mengiyakan hal tersebut. Gin selalu ada di hatinya—di dalam sebuah ruangan khusus untuknya seorang—walau sebenarnya, di dalam hati Matsumoto hanya ada satu orang di sana, yaitu Gin seorang.

"Aku harap kau mengerti Matsumoto, dan aku harap juga kau tidak bersedih lagi," ujar Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto mengangguk sembari tersenyum sendiri. "Ya, aku mengerti taichou."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke kantor, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan di sana," ujar Hitsugaya lagi lalu bersiap untuk memulai _shunpo_.

"Tapi taichou—" kata-kata itu membuat Hitsugaya memandang Matsumoto kembali, "—kenapa taichou repot-repot mengurusi hal ini?"

Hitsugaya menengadahkan kepalanya lalu berpikir sejenak, namun akhirnya ia lebih memilih mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Entahlah. Yang aku tahu, ini bukan gunanya teman?"

Matsumoto tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan Taichou mengatakan bahwa kita berteman?" tanyanya sambil tertawa renyah.

Hitsugaya kembali mengangkat bahu. "Jangan tanya aku soal itu, karena jujur—aku tidak tahu jawabannya," ungkapnya sebelum ber-_shunpo_ meninggalkan Matsumoto.

"Taichou! Tunggu!" seru Matsumoto lalu mulai menyusul Hitsugaya dari belakang—tentunya sambil tersenyum.

Ya, benar kata pemilik kedai sake tadi, ia merasa beruntung memiliki taichou seperti Hitsugaya Toushiro—yang ternyata sangat peduli padanya.

**xxx**

"Taichou."

"Ya, ada apa Matsumoto?"

"_Arigato _Taichou."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semua yang Taichou lakukan hari ini."

**xxx**

_Siang malam kulalui seorang diri  
Tanpa siapapun di sisi  
Dengan setumpuk kertas di depan mata  
Hasil usahaku selama bertahun ini_

_Terkadang ku merenung  
Entah kapan  
Masa masa ini akan terulang lagi  
Masa masa bahagia dimana diriku memiliki  
Banyak sahabat yang berkenan di hati_

_Masa masa dimana ku mulai mengerti  
Apa artinya hidup dan arti mencintai  
Hidup bukanlah hanya untuk mencari kesenangan sendiri  
Dan cinta tak harus meminta namun memberi_

_Apa daya diriku tak mampu  
Menjalin cinta abadi di masa ini  
Mungkin karena kelalaianku di masa lalu  
Ataupun karena memang banyak khilaf yang terdapat dalam diriku  
Memang aku hanya seekor seekor keledai diantara kuda putih...  
Tapi aku tetap bersyukur, Tuhan dapat memberi yang terbaik..._

**xxx**

Author : Bolehkan saya mengakui sesuatu?

Sumpah, fic ini agaknya terasa tidak nyambung -" atau pun karena ada typo nyelip xD

Ada yang merasakan itu?

Dan soal lagu dan puisi, hanya saya iseng tambahkan karena ada beberapa kemiripan walau sebenarnya kemiripan itu agaknya sangat minim. -"

Yah ini untuk bulan Juni dan sebenarnya idenya lancar tapi nulisnya agak nyendat karena sempet _blank_ sebentar sejak kemaren.

Tapi, biarlah. Hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk bulan Juni.

Semua pujian, saran, kritikan dan flame yang membangun saya terima di sini melalui review-review yang masuk.

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review ?**


End file.
